FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a control circuit for driving a display panel. The control circuit 10 is electrically connected to the display panel 2, and comprises a TCON (Timing Controller) 12 and a driving module 14. The driving module 14 is electrically coupled between the display panel 2 and the TCON 12, and comprises a plurality of drivers 142.
In the control circuit 10 as depicted in FIG. 1, the TCON 12 is configured to receive a frame data SFRAME from a host (a computer or a television, which is not shown here) and output a set of TCON signals STCON. The driving module 14 is configured to receive the set of TCON signals STCON from the TCON 12 and through the drivers 142 correspondingly output a plurality of driving signals SD to drive pixels of the display panel 2.
With the increase of the frame rate of the display panel 2, the operational frequency of the driving signals SD for driving the display panel 2, as resulting from the set of frame data SFRAME, is accordingly increased. If one or more parts in the control circuit 10 or in the display panel 2 have a heavy load, attenuation may occur on the driving signals SD. Once the driving signals SD is over attenuated and thus incompatible with the specification of the display panel 2, the display panel 2 may not successfully display the frame data SFRAME.
In addition, with the increase of the frame rate of the display panel 2, the power consumption is also increased in the driving module 14 so that an over high temperature may be rendered. If the operational temperature of the drivers 142 exceeds a specific value, e.g. the junction temperature, the drivers 142 are at the risk of being damaged.
Since in the control circuit 10 as depicted in FIG. 1, signals are transmitted from the TCON 12, via the driving module 14, to the display panel 2 in one way, actual driving conditions, e.g. whether intolerable attenuation of the driving signals SD or unexpected high temperature of the drivers 142 occur in the driving module 14, cannot be realized and timely modified.